Réunion
by Clewilan
Summary: Un autre univers, des années plus tard, mais rien n'a changé. Ou presque.


Bleach _appartient à_ Tite Kubo. _Me revoilà vaguement, parce que je ne suis plus trop inspirée par le vide intersidéral du scénario du manga en ce moment. Je oublie donc un texte datant de janvier._

* * *

_Les axiomes de ma théorie débile._

_Les zanpakutô sont une forme de réincarnation - c'est un choix à la fin de la vie d'un Shinigami._

_Quand leurs propriétaires (A et B) se battent, le zanpakutô de A apprend qui est/était celui de B, et inversement._

_Quand leurs propriétaires se marient - entre âmes - les mondes intérieurs fusionnent et les zanpakutô sont bien forcés de vivre ensemble._

_Et, bien évidemment, il y a un niveau intermédiaire._

* * *

Malgré ce que son propriétaire était en train de faire, et même si en réalité ce dernier n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention - car l'esprit occupé ailleurs -, le monde intérieur d'Ichigo venait de se couvrir de neige.

Shirosaki, ravi - bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais - que son Roi se soit enfin "bougé le cul" ("dans tous les sens du terme", avait-il rajouté juste après avec un immense sourire affamé) était cependant parti ruminer dans un coin. Peut-être parce qu'il avait deviné ce qui allait suivre parmi les immeubles, mais comment un _Hollow _pouvait-il connaître des règles apprises aux seuls zanpakutô, et ignorées de leurs maîtres eux-mêmes? C'était sans doute l'instinct.

Cependant, il était évident que Shirosaki devait désormais râler - il aimait la pluie, lui, parce que cela lui offrait des "possibilités" (car non, malgré le fait que le "Roi" soit à présent sous bonne garde d'une "Reine" vigilante, le Hollow se raccrochait toujours à son triomphe au Hueco Mundo) et comme Zangetsu n'avait pas cherché à le contredire, il était resté sur ses positions. Alors il ne devait sûrement pas apprécier beaucoup la couche blanche qui se formait par terre.

.:.

Zangetsu décida de laisser tomber pour le moment et de s'occuper du plus important. Ichigo avait entre autres qualités celle d'être pragmatique: certes les immeubles de son monde intérieur étaient peut-être penchés, mais ils avaient toujours leur mobilier. Aussi Zangetsu récupéra-t-il une table et deux chaises - il savait que Shirosaki, par principe, ne viendrait pas saluer leur invitée.

Laquelle sembla apprécier l'effort en s'installant pourtant avec nonchalance, comme si la situation ne surprenait personne. Ce qui dans un sens était vrai, car quand ils avaient dû faire leur choix, ils avaient envisagé cette possibilité.

- Je te préférais avec les cheveux courts.

Elle interrompit son geste - faire apparaître du thé -, avant qu'un sourire un peu acide n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

- Tes lunettes sont magnifiques.

Il haussa un sourcil derrière lesdites lunettes et reconnut que c'était de bonne guerre. Il recommença, dans l'autre sens, cette fois.

- Mais le kimono te va bien.

- Et tu as toujours l'art de porter des vêtements déchirés.

Ils se lancèrent un regard amusé par-dessus les tasses qui s'étaient finalement matérialisées en constatant que rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux, notamment leur manière de se saluer.

.:.

Zangetsu apprécia la boisson chaude, même si le froid ne les atteignait pas par quelque astuce de sa compagne qui observait les alentours se transformer petit à petit, la végétation gelée se mêlant progressivement aux immeubles.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment était le monde intérieur de ce garçon.

- Très bancal, à une période. Ca va mieux, maintenant, déclara Zangetsu.

- On se demande pourquoi, lui dit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée, et d'ajouter: c'est peut-être parce qu'il est en ce moment-même en position horizontale que les immeuble sont droits ?

Elle eut un petit rire qui sonna joliment dans le silence de l'endroit. Il décida de ne pas relever la référence à ce à quoi leurs maîtres étaient occupés, et elle reprit son sérieux.

- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas parler ainsi.

- Si on en croit les règles qu'on nous a données - si tant est que tu t'en rappelles - nous devrions être en train de faire la même chose qu'eux.

- Mais nous sommes civilisés, nous.

Le mutisme de son compagnon lui fit réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- D'accord. Je reconnais que nous sommes peut-être passés par-là aussi.

Ils s'efforcèrent de ne pas se regarder pendant quelques instants, le temps que les souvenirs leur revenant sur la peau s'estompent un peu.

- J'ai croisé ton cousin, récemment, reprit Zangetsu sur le ton de la conversation pour éviter de penser à ce qui arriverait s'ils se laissaient également emporter.

- Vraiment ? Ca veut dire que vous vous êtes battus. _Encore._

Il ne put qu'acquiescer, sans pour autant culpabiliser.

- Il s'appelle Zabimaru maintenant. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a pris l'apparence d'un babouin.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire naissant, parce qu'elle l'avait vu également, lors d'un combat amical. Elle en gardait visiblement un souvenir mémorable, et ne put réussir à retenir son hilarité. Lui garda un air impassible - en songeant qu'il était soulagé qu'elle ait gardé ses anciens traits.

- Tu reconnais quand même qu'il faut s'interroger sur lui, merci, reprit sa compagne.

- J'ai croisé aussi notre ancien chef de section, celui qui nous donnait des leçons de kidô. Je crois qu'il appartient au frère de ta maîtresse.

Zangetsu ne mentionna pas les pétales de cerisier.

- C'est tout de même étrange de croiser des personnes que _nous_ avons connues parce qu'_ils _se connaissent.

- Ou peut-être sommes-nous la cause de leurs rencontres. Si ça se trouve, nous les orientons inconsciemment.

Elle sourit.

- Je ne crois pas que _ces deux-là_ se soient tombés dessus à cause de nous.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre cette voie alternative à la réincarnation dans le but d'échapper à la dispersion au hasard des âmes, en pensant pouvoir se retrouver plus facilement ainsi. Mais leurs maîtres, c'était une autre histoire.

- Cela veut dire que nous avons bien choisi, alors, conclut Zangetsu en coulant son regard vers elle. Qui sait combien de temps nous aurions attendu sinon ?

Elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens, se penchant doucement par-dessus la table. Les flocons tombaient doucement autour d'eux.

- Je crois que nous sommes désormais tranquilles sur ce point. Nous avons...quoi, l'éternité, devant nous ?

Ils franchirent rapidement la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres, empruntant un chemin bien connu mais entouré par un nouveau paysage et menant vers quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient prédire. Ils se savourèrent un instant, avant de décider d'un commun accord de s'arrêter là. Pour le moment. Malgré ce que leurs maîtres pouvaient croire, ils avaient le temps.

- Tu me fais visiter ? finit par demander la femme en remettant une mèche en place. Même s'il semble que nos mondes respectifs soient quelques peu …entrés en collision, je ne connais pas encore les lieux.

Il se leva pour s'incliner devant elle : elle sourit et prit la main qu'il lui tendait, mais constata alors que la neige autour d'eux commençait à disparaître.

- Visiblement notre permission est terminée, dit-elle seulement, en sachant qu'elle allait suivre assez rapidement.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit quel nom tu avais pris.

- Toi d'abord.

- Zangetsu, répondit-il en se persuadant qu'il ne craignait pas sa réaction.

Elle joua un instant avec le nom et conclut qu'il lui plaisait, avant de glisser à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- J'ai choisi Sode no Shirayuki.

Elle fut ravie de voir ses yeux briller.

- A bientôt alors.

- Les connaissant, ce sera plutôt "à tout à l'heure", fit Shirayuki avec un sourire entendu. Et cette fois, c'est toi qui viens !

Elle avait disparu avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer.

.:.

Et en effet, ils se retrouvèrent bien quelques minutes plus tard, car Rukia avait jugé plus convenable de continuer dans le lit d'Ichigo.


End file.
